solo nosotros
by BloodyCheek
Summary: Esme se casa con Carlisle, un humano ¿como reaccionaran sus hijos al enterarse que tienen que convivir con un nuevo padre y tres hermanos mas... humanos? ¿se enterarán de todo lo sucedido los Vulturis? y lo mas importante ¿ellos se enamorarán?
1. sucesos inesperados

Emmett pov

-vamos bells ¡por favor!- le suplique por décima vez

-Emmett ¿no lo entiendes? ¡No! Todos saben que puedo sacar mi escudo de mi mente- reprochó asiendo gestos de una chica pequeña

-Sí, ¡pero yo no!- esa parte era mentira, todos los vampiros que conocíamos sabían que ella podía hacerlo ya que era una de las vampiras más poderosas, pero esta era la primera parte de mi plan, que también involucraba, a su gemelo, Jasper- te apuesto 100 dólares a que no puedes.

-¡Hecho!- grito emocionada y ¿emocionada?, bueno en teoría poseía debilidad hacia las apuestas, bueno… todos los Swam. Después de un cierto tiempo se concentro y gritó- ¡listo!

Fue en ese momento cuando utilicé mi don para paralizarlos en el sillón de la sala principal, fui a mi cuarto y agarré la tintura de pelo que había comprado hace casi dos meses, era la segunda parte del plan, empecé con Bells teniéndole el pelo de color verde y después seguí con Jasper de un color violeta, a los dos les teñí desparejo.

Cuando termine con los dos los lleve con mi jeep al bosque, iba a ir muy adentro y los dejaría, después de un rato se iban a levantar y verían lo que hice y después vendrían a casa a regañarme, como siempre lo hacen.

Mientras conducía pensé en nuestra clase de existencia, como nos convertimos en lo que somos…en vampiros, fue en 1810, Jazz y Bells tenían 17 y yo 18, era de noche, se nos había ocurrido junto con Jasper en perseguir a nuestra hermana, después de horas de correrla nos dimos cuenta estábamos corriendo en el bosque, nos desesperamos cuando no encontramos la forma de salir, lo peor fue cuando apareció un oso que atacó a Bells, nosotros la tratamos de sacar de ahí, pero el oso nos hirió a nosotros también, ya estábamos casi muertos pero apareció una mujer de uno 30 años, en ese momento pensé que ilusionaba, era hermosa , mato al oso y nos salvo transformándonos en vampiros, esa mujer, ahora es nuestra madre, Esme.

Jazz y Bella son mis hermanos biológicos, Esme es nuestra madre adoptiva pero la queríamos como una. Hace tres meses se fue de vacaciones, dejándome con mis hermanos, de vez en cuento nos llamaba, pero no hablábamos mucho tiempo ya que estaba "ocupada"

Como ya había dicho antes tengo un don, paralizo a las personas, mis hermanos también tienen uno o mejor dicho dos.

Bella tiene un escudo mental que también forma un espejo, es una de las vampira más poderosa que había en el mundo, por eso los Vulturis la querían a ella y a su hermano y puede dar electricidad con solo pensarlo en cambio Jazz solo con el tacto y puede manipular las emociones.

Se sintió un portazo y pasos.

El aroma de dos vampiros muy reconocidos.

Ya habían llegado.

-¡EMMETT!- grito mi hermana.

-Yo lo mato- dijo su gemelo.

-¿QUE NOS HICISTES?-grito, pero no puede contestar porque fue corriendo hacia el espejo de su cuarto, cuando me fije en la cara de mi hermano estaba en shock, ya había visto el pelo de bells.

-No me hiciste….- no termino porque lo interrumpió el grito de bells, se asomó por las escaleras y me empezó a revolear cosas, un tacón de aguja negro me pegó justo en la frente.

-Fue una broma- me defendí, pudimos escuchar cómo se acercaba un auto, estaba cruzando el rio

-Silencio- gritó bells y como no lo hacíamos nos envió una descarga eléctrica, nada leve, a los dos

-¡Hay!- Exclamamos

-Esme- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, lo único que le impidió salir corriendo y abrazarla a velocidad vampírica es que iba con cuatro humanos y uno de ellos olía delicioso, pero se contuvo -jazz, ¿podes?- susurró agarrándole la mano- voy a estar con vos, siempre, lo sabes

-Puedo controlarme- dijo, al ver que no la convencía en nada agregó-Si Bells puedo, además contamos con la fuerza de nuestro hermano- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¡claro! ¡Ni lo dudes!- dije después de golpearle en el hombro.

Jasper se coloco al lado de Bells y le paso el brazo por los hombros, ella lo miro preocupada y le entrelazó sus dos brazos en la cintura.

-lo siento por el pelo- les dije, haciéndolos romper en carcajadas

-disculpa aceptada, te queremos hermano- dijo dulcemente bells, pero después sonrió malignamente, me asustó- pero me vengaré y lo sabes

Jazz rompió en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que nuestra madre entro por la puerta delantera. Cuando la vi el impulso fue mucho mayor, salí corriendo adonde ella estaba y la abracé alzándola en el aire, su risa inundo todo la casa, pude ver con el sabillo del ojo las sonrisas de mis hermanos, hace mucho que no la escuchábamos.

-¡esme!- grite

-Hijo…no…pue…do….respirar-dijo entrecortado, fingió ya que aparecieron los humanos atrás de ella.

-Ups- agregé luego de soltarla y colocarla suavemente en el piso, como si lo necesitara.

Bells pov

-Prométeme que no me vas a volver a hacer esto- sollocé cuando se lo dije

-Nunca más- dijo jazz con una sonrisa burlona- ¿sabes lo que fue soportar a tu hija todo el tiempo? Ella no va a volver, nos olvido, hay no ¡hoy no llamo! No tengo su número de celular, ¡JAZZ!, Hace tres meses se fue y no va a volver, nos dejo- dijo imitando mi voz, si hubiese sido humana hubiese estado roja como un tomate pero no lo era, le pegue en el hombro.

-Bells no los olvide, estuve de de viaje, ya lo sabías- dijo, me miro de pies a cabeza- woah! Bells nuevo estilo ¿qué es esta vez?

-estilo Emmett-dije entre dientes.

El estaba en el piso riéndose a carcajadas, desvié la mirada y vi mi tacón que me había comprado en España, lo agarre y se lo tire.

-¡EL TACON GUCCI NO!- dijo uno de los humanos, no me había dado cuenta de que era ella la que olía bien, tenía el aspecto de un duende, su pelo era corto de color negro, las puntas iban para cualquier dirección dándole un toque personal, me encantaba como iba vestida, vestido suelto celeste con flores verde agua y chatitas blancas, todo lo que pensé fue solo una fracción de segundo para ellos.

-¿cómo sabías que eran de Gucci?- le pregunte con una sonrisa

Ella se sonrojo un poco

-se bastante sobre moda, me encanta, se todas las marcas, tampoco pudiese vivir sin ir al centro comercial y comprar, soy un demonio- dijo riéndose, su risa era contagiosa- perdón, soy Alice Cullen- dijo acercándose para darme un abrazo, tuve que soltar la mano de Jazz para poder abrazarla, se estremeció cuando todo mi piel- estas fría

-si, lo siento- dije separándome de ella- soy Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella –despues sugerí- porque no vamos todos al salón y hablamos de todo

-no creo que sea buena idea, hay un jarrón roto que accidentalmente se le cayó a Bells antes que llegaran pero ya lo vamos a juntar- Se apresuró a decir mi hermano, pero cuando llegamos al salón Emmett tuvo que abrir su boca.

-eso es mentira, bella me lo tiro en la cabeza hoy a la mañana- dijo, el hombre más grande, que debía de ser el padre de los tres adolecentes, tomo aire de golpe, para después mirar curioso a Esme que no le sorprendía que yo hiciera eso.

-¿por qué?- curioseó Alice

-Por poner una carita feliz en mi deportivo- dije, provocando que todos se rieran

Jazz pov

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Esme vino, estaba nerviosa, no sé que le pasaba como si temiera de algo.

Ahora sabía quién era quien, Rosalie era la rubia, sexy que parecía una modelo de seguro habrá recibido un montón de propuestas para realizar desfiles, Edward era el hijo varón, podía notar que ni ella ni emmett podían dejar de mirarlos, a mi me pasaba los mismo con Alice, olía exquisito, pero eso no era lo que me atraía, era toda su forma, como se reía, como actuaba, porque era ella misma.

Estábamos todos en la sala conversando, Rosalie, Edward y Alice estaban en un mismo sillón, Carlisle y Esme en otro, Emmett en uno individual, el que supuestamente era de él, yo también estaba en uno individual con bella sobre mis piernas.

-¿Qué hicieron cuando Esme no estuvo?- preguntó Carlisle, ¿con admiración? ¿Nos admiraba?

-Apuestas, fiestas, bromas viajes, vinieron a visitarnos –dijo mi hermano en forma breve.

-Emmett era el de las bromas y apuestas, Garrett y Kate venían cuando querían-dije-también Benjamín y Tanya, están de novios, se casan en unos meses –después de todo Tanya iba a ser feliz con él y no con Alec que le rompió el corazón, nunca me cayó bien, menos cunaod nos enteramos que era de la guardia de los Vulturis.

-los viajes los organizábamos mi geme y yo, no sabíamos que en china había tantos americanos- dijo bells

-¿tantos viajes hicieron?-pregunto curiosa Rosalie-¿adonde fueron?

-bueno a china, como dijo Bells, Egipto, Francia, las vegas…-dije pero fui interrumpido por bells

-¡tengo los videos! Y el tuyo también- dijo señalando a Esme, era un video de cuando habíamos pasado una semana con los Denalie que ella bailaba en el caño

-tengo unas ganas de viajar-dijo Alice

-algún día los llevaremos a algún lugar-dije, no la podía ver triste, Emmett me miro divertido- tal vez a Brasil ¿Isla Esme?

-todavía no arreglamos lo que rompieron- nos dijo una Esme enfadada, pude notar como Bells temblaba de la risa por un segundo para luego parar de golpe y tuvo un mar de emociones juntas, odio, ternura, compasión, decepción y sobre todo temor.

-¿Bells?- pero ella no era consciente de que le hablaba parecía que estaba en shock, cuando seguí su mirada me encontré con la mano de Esme, tenía una alianza, se había casado y no nos dijo nada me fije en la mano de Carlisle y también tenía una, Esme se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que se puso más nerviosa que antes. Lo único que pude pensar fue en una sola cosa, al parecer Bella pensó en lo mismo

-los Vulturis- dijimos a coro- la tua cantante-dijo bells en italiano logrando que todos los humanos la miraran con cara rara, se sabía todos los idiomas. Se paró de golpe y gritó demostrando que estaba desesperada y defraudada, salió lo mas humanamente hacia su habitación.

-¿cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo no nos dijiste nada?- dije- ya perdimos a nuestros padres una vez, si los Vulturis vienen y sabes que no nos van a matar solo a nosotros sino a todos y sabes quién va a vivir, nosotros dos, y capas con mucha suerte Emmett.- dije señalándolo, todos los humanos me quedaron mirando asustados sin saber en verdad que hablaba, estaban confundidos, no sabían nada, al parecer esme no le conto que éramos vampiros, eso era lo que faltaba

-nos hubieras dicho esme-dijo emmett, salió corriendo hacia adonde se fue bells

-lo siento, pero saben que esto hubiese ocurrido-dijo

-¡PERO NO CON UN HUMANO!-gritó bells desde su habitación, estaba escuchando todo.

Bella pov

-¿sabes que lo que vas a hacer es una estupidez?- me dijo mi oso que estaba sentado en mi cama, mirando como hacía las maletas para irme de esta maldita casa.

-sí, pero…-sollocé. El vino y me abrazó.

-sé que soy muy inmaduro a veces–dijo, pero al ver mi expresión modifico la ultima parte- está bien, siempre. Esme nos quiere y encontró a su tua cantante, ella es feliz, jazz la está tranquilizando pero ¿eso lo tenes que hacer vos?- esas preguntas que hacen la gente para que reflexione, las odio

-qué pasaría si por alguna razón se cortan y los matamos, no todos nos podemos controlar con facilidad, estuvimos cazando humanos un tiempo hasta que supimos que había otra forma- le dije para que recordara, pero no solo el recordó sino yo también, sus rostros sufriendo gritando que paremos, suplicando… Emmy me agarró en sus brazos y me sentó en sus piernas.

-y ahora nos alimentamos de animales, lo supimos dejar, vamos al instituto, vivimos con humanos y hace siglos que no matamos- me dijo, tratándome de convencer que lo que decía no podía pasar nunca. Iba a protestar pero escuchamos pasos por la escalera, por el aroma sabía que era Carlisle, mi nuevo padre, después de un minuto tocó vacilante la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-pasa- le dije bastante algo para que el escuche.

El entro por la puerta y nos miro de forma cariñosa, de seguro por cómo nos encontrábamos y mi cara triste.

-perdón si molesto, solo quiero hablar con ustedes, se lo difícil que debe resultar tener un nuevo padre, además que tenga hijos–dijo situándose enfrente nuestro

-Carlisle, sentate en la cama, no seas tímido, no mordemos- dijo emmett, ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte, el vaciló pero terminó sentándose.

-Carlisle entendiste mal- dije viendo el asombro de su cara, como daría tener el don de jazz- puedo ver que eres una persona maravillosa, que haces feliz a Esme, sabes que ella nos adoptó ¿no? – el asintió- nosotros somos hermanos biológicos, emmy es el mayor y jasper y yo somos gemelos, eso ya lo sabes, aunque no lo parezca. Pasó hace mucho –siglos, pensé- A nosotros nos separaron de nuestros padres, si no lo hacíamos corrían riesgo de muerte. No puedo pensar que le ocurra algo similar a Esme, eso me mataría.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo Carlisle tenía los ojos llorosos- aunque sigo sin comprender porque no nos aceptan

-nunca dije eso- le corregí- es verdad que Esme tiene que ser feliz pero los Vulturis nos matarían y no solo a nosotros como ya lo quisieron hacer una vez hace un año sino también a ustedes por estar con nosotros, no podemos quitarle sus vidas solo por un capricho- sabía que le estaba dando más información de lo necesaria pero él debía saber por lo menos, una parte.

-¿Quiénes son los vulturis?-preguntó

-Es mejor que no lo sepa- intervino emmett- cuanto menos sepas mejor.

-¿pero por qué los buscan?

-Carlisle, créeme que cuando yo digo que algo malo ocurre, algo muy malo va a ocurrir y no queremos que te involucres más en esto- le dije forzando una de mis mejores sonrisas.

_**¿LES GUSTO?**_

_**Esta es mi segunda historia, la verdad es que me gusto mucho mas que la primera que hice, espero que a ustedes también les parezca interesante, la releí un montón de veces y creo que quedo bastante bien.**_

_**Si hay algún error traten de entender que no tengo una Beta y no soy experta en estas cosas...**_

_**Todavía en mente tengo muchas ideas mas**_

_**¿Dejan Reviews? Por lo menos lleguen a los 5, no me importa si son criticas buenas o malas, digan si quieren que cambie algo, o si algo no le pareció correcto en la historia.**_


	2. Vampiros?

Emmett Pov

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Carlisle vino a hablar con nosotros, después de eso, Jasper y Bella se pusieron muy paranoicos, guardando todas las cosas filosas que había, en especial las cosas puntiagudas. Yo me limitaba a mirarlos, no podía hacer nada, los hermanos Cullen y su padre estaban instalándose en sus habitaciones.

-Jazz, saca ese cuchillo de ahí ¿Quién lo puso así? Va a lastimarse alguien –dijo Bells.

-Me aburro-ya era la quinta vez que lo decía, miré a Esme, ella me miro con su carita tiernita, al parecer, también se aburría.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Se que ocurre algo?- me preguntó.

-Creo que sí- pensé en el último viaje que habíamos hecho a las vegas, en un lugar habíamos visto a unos chicos jugar a la botellita, cuando lo hacían se besaban y tenían que quitarse una prenda de ropa- ¡SI! ¡Lo aprendimos en las vegas!.

-¡NO!- gritó Jasper sabiendo a que me refería, pero Bella se le opuso, vino corriendo humanamente con una botella en la mano.

-Acá hay una ¡bajen todos! ¡Vamos a jugar!-les ordenó.

Cuando bajaron los humanos a la sala ya habíamos corrido todos los muebles para sentarnos en el piso en ronda.

-¿Qué juego?- preguntó Alice, parecía que estaba muy emocionada.

-Bueno lo aprendimos en las Vegas, cuando te toca tenes que besarte con el que te tocó - dije provocando una risa nerviosa Carlisle y Esme- Después te sacas una prenda de ropa, es fácil.

-Tengo una idea-dijo mi hermana- cuando nos besamos tenemos que hacerlo como una serie de algo como si estaríamos en un club, una película romántica, un baile, lo que se nos ocurra-sugirió.

¡Como la amaba! Con ella hacíamos de los juegos todavía más divertidos.

-¡EMPEZEMOS!- gire la botella y me tocos con bella, ella se acercó y me dijo en el oído lo que haríamos, ya lo tenía todo planeado, yo solo asentí.

Nos paramos y tomamos posición, cuando todos nos vieron bella se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos y después me abrazó, yo también tendríamos que fingir que éramos hermanos que nos amábamos, un amor imposible.

-Emmett, mi amor, no entiendo porque dices lo mismo de siempre, yo te amo-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, por un segundo recordé su color de ojos marrones, eran tan hermosos.

-no podremos ocultarlo-le dije

-entonces que sea un secreto- dijo y rápidamente se acerco y me beso envolviéndome la cintura con sus piernas, el beso fue salvaje, como había dicho antes tenía que ser con lengua, bella era un fiera besando.

Me separo lentamente de ella y le beso la punta de la nariz, ella baja con cuidado al piso

-Sos todo para mí- dije, pero rápidamente los dos sonreímos de oreja a oreja y nos quitamos (bella a mí y yo a ella) de un tirón la remera rompiéndola toda, empecé a hacer un baile sexi mientras ella y nuestro hermano chiflaban.

-I LIKE YOU, BABY- cantaba bella para mí.

-bueno, siéntense que tienen que girar la botella –nos informo animada nuestra madre.

Estuvimos toda la tarde jugando, las parejas fueron casi todos con todos. Me toco con Rose, claro que siempre estuvo la tentación de beber su sangre, pero fue algo único, fue en pocas palabras, extremadamente maravilloso, como si los dos dependiéramos de ese beso, como si yo tendría un lugar en él y ella otro.

Eel más gracioso debo decir que fue l de Bella y Carlisle, haciendo que Esme rompa en carcajadas.

-¡Por dios! ¡Es mi nuevo padre, no puedo hacerlo!- le había dicho Bells a Esme, más bien exigiéndole con suplicas.

-¡Lo siento! Un juego es un juego- le dijo sorprendiendo a todos

Hubo un beso el que me sorprendió mucho, el de Bella & Alice, las dos se habían visto al mismo tiempo y rompieron en carcajadas, lo más sexi que fue que las dos tenían poca ropa, las hacía más "lesbianas", pero después de todo lo tuvieron que hacer. El mejor fue el de Alice y Jasper, supuestamente estaban en un bar, él tomando café y venía Alice y le decía – me hiciste esperar mucho haciéndole responder lo siento señorita y después se besaron todos estábamos preocupados por cómo iba a reaccionar Jazz a eso menos Bells que le tenía una confianza absoluta, no paso nada para el asombro mío y de mi madre, él se puso controlar

Bella pov

Ya había paso un mes desde que se mudaron los Cullen a nuestra casa, eran muy amigables, como humanos, después de todo. Al principio Rose me parecía muy fría pero cuando la conocí mejor pude llegar a saber lo buena persona que es, ella y Emmett parecen estar muy unidos, él la sigue como un perrito faldero para la gracia mía y de mi gemelo, pero si el es feliz nosotros también lo somos.

Alice se transformó en mi mejor amiga de un día para el otro, técnicamente el segundo día de su llegada. Según ella lo había visto en un sueño, haciéndome tener temor a que ese fuese su don y si los Vulturis…, mejor no pensar en aquello

Ella y jasper están muy unidos, yo diría algo más que amigos, el ya se puede controlar mejor que antes con la presencia de Alice, sus palabras fueron "Ya no me atrae su sangre como antes, me pudo controlar, eh estado muy cerca últimamente y no tuve deseo de atacarla". Eso me había hecho muy feliz.

Edward me atraía de todas las maneras que pueden haber en este mundo, teníamos muchas cosas en común, casi todo el día la pasábamos juntos, era obvio que los dos sentíamos un sentimiento mutuo, como Alice dijo una vez, "ustedes dos van a terminar juntos", tuve muchas relaciones a lo largo de mi existencia, pero creo que esta es algo mejor, aunque no somos nada más que hermanastros amigos espero que los seamos, el es mi tua cantante. Me reí al recordar como deteste a mi madre en el momento que me entere que se había casado con Carlisle, ahora lo entiendo.

-En una semana empezaran el instituto- dijo Esme, haciendo que me atragante con el vodka que estaba tragando, si estaba tomando vodka, descubrí que su sabor si lo podía sentir, era raro pero no solo a mi me pasaba, sino también a mis hermanos, ellos también estaban con una botella en la mano.

-¿En una semana?-preguntó mi hermano mayor- tan rápido paso el tiempo- sus palabras afirmaban lo dicho.

-Yo ni me había dado cuenta y eso que somos vampiros- Opiné apoyándolo, ahora no me cuidaba con las palabras que decía porque mis hermanastros y mi padre estaban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, eran las tres de la mañana.

-Tendríamos que comprarle convertibles a los chichos- sugirió - yo quiero un jeep, ya que el mío me lo rompieron- dijo mirándome con ojos asesinos, si las miradas matasen.

-Yo sola no fui-le grité defendiéndome, después volví a la conversación como si no hubiese transcurrido nada al tema original- creo que yo me compró para mí un Mercedes blanco, descubrí que tengo debilidad hacia ese color, y a Edward le compro un Volvo gris, no me miren así- me defendí, al ver tres pares de ojos enzima mío.

-Bueno, yo el jeep el mismo que tenían antes capas que más moderno –dijo pensativo- y a Rose un BMW rojo descapotable ¿les parece bien? – yo solo me limite asentir, estoy segura que ninguno de los tres aceptarían.

-Bueno para mí un Astron y a Alice un deportivo amarrillo 3 turbos- dijo Jazz, Emmett asintió con una sonrisa burlona. A Alice, mi mejor amiga, le encantaba estar a la moda y ese auto salió este mes, así que no se quejaría, lo adoraría.

-Puedo mirar que ustedes están enamorados de los Cullen ¿no es así?- esta vez no me atraganté me venía venir esa pregunta, ya que nuestra madre nos estaba analizando durante toda la conversación.

-Mmm…- dijo Emmett nervioso

- Yo creería que…- le siguió jazz tratando de "sacarlo del pozo" pero son éxito.

-Hay por dios, no lo pueden negar, Jazz estas re enganchado con Alice y ni hablar de Emmett y Rose, ayer los vi besándose y si siento atracción hacia Edward, es mi tua cantante- dije ganándome la mirada asesina de mis dos hermanos y una cariñosa y maternal de mi madre.

-¡BELLA!-gritaron mis dos hermanos, al parecer no querían que lo supiese esme

-Lo siento, pero tarde o temprano se sabría todo- les dije- y no solo que nosotros gustamos de ellos sino que somos vampiros y que nos perdiguen los Vulturis por nuestros dones, lamento ser tan grosera, es la realidad.

-Nuestra farsa solo va a poder durar como máximo dos años o tal vez tres, se darán cuenta que no envejecemos, que nunca nos enfermamos, Carlisle es médico ¿qué pasará cuando quiera hacernos un chequeo?, no tenemos sangre, ¿Qué propones que hagamos?- Comento mi Jazz de acuerdo con lo que acabo de decir, nuestra fobia por los Vulturis era mutua.

-Chicos, se que ustedes hacen todo el esfuerzo del mundo por mi y estoy agradecía por aquello pero todavía no estoy lista.

-Tenemos suerte que los Vulturis no se hayan dado cuenta de nuestro encuentro amoroso con humanos, las consecuencias son muchísimas-le recuerdo.

-¿no podes con tu don saber la ubicación de ellos?- me pregunto Emmett

-No, solo pienso en la persona que quiero para que sufra, que reviva el dolor de su transformación o muchas veces peor con solo pensarlo no se su ubicación, así no funciona- dije- capas que Garrett nos pudiera ayudar, pero ¿para qué?, no hay un propósito, ya sabemos que están en Volterra, cuando nos visiten ya lo sabremos, nos querrán matar.

-Y estaremos listos para luchar-dijo emmett

-De acuerdo contigo hermano- dijo jazz cocando su puño en el hombro de nuestro hermano.

-Estaremos listos- repito lo que ya había dicho Emmett- por ustedes y por los cullen.

-No los dejare atrás- dijo con una sonrisa nuestra madre.

Después cada uno subió a su habitación, no pude dejar de pensar en cómo los derrotaríamos, tendríamos que practicar, pero ahora estamos en el presente y lo que me importa es lo que puede llegar a pasar con MI Edward.

Perdí toda la noche leyendo cumbres borrascosas, el libro ya se encontraba en malas condiciones, la tapa la tenía toda borrosa, muchas de las páginas se salían, pero me encantaba.

Cuando en el reloj de mi escritorio, el cual se encontraba al otro lado de mi habitación, marcaron las 8:00 am fui hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraba Carlisle.

-¿Preparando el desayuno?- Le dije a mi padre, después le deposité un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro Bells, como siempre-agregó- ¿Cómo dormiste?-

_No dormí pensé_

-Pues bien, ya sabes, como siempre, soñando con angelitos- dije guiñándole un ojo y haciéndolo reír.

-voy a ir con Jasper a la ciudad, al mediodía vuelvo- Le informé de tomarme un vaso de leche, su sabor a Tierra era asqueroso, me hacia recordar porque no comía comida humana.

-¿adónde vamos?- preguntó curioso mi gemelo, una vez que estaba lo bastante cerca de mí, para que nadie lo oiga.

-A ver a J. Jenks- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, el hombre nos tenía miedo, capas por nuestra expresión tan fría- tenemos que hacer todos los nacimientos de nuevo, pasaportes, documentos, por si acaso, vos sos el único que me comprende, por si llega a pasar algo tenemos que salir del país.- Lo sabía a la perfección, solo podía contar con él, si le decía esto a Esme o Emmett dirían que estoy exagerando, el asintió.

-Claro, eso estuve pensando por la noche, además podemos comprar los autos ya que estamos en la ciudad, ya sabemos los modelos solo hay que comprarlos, Esme no dijo cuál sería para Carlisle, pero le compraremos un Mercedes negro y trataremos de conseguirle trabajo en la enfermería del instituto, lo podremos vigilar mejor, por si acaso-dijo mi gemelo, claro siempre estaba nuestra fobia hacia ellos.

-Por los Vulturis-pensé en voz alta.- ¿Vos también tienes el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar?- Le pregunté, ese presentimiento me estaba torturando todos los días.

-Hace una semana bells, no sé, pero estoy seguro que algo malo ocurrirá-No sabía que decir ni cómo reaccionar, yo también pensaba aquello Y, muchas veces parecía que tenía la voz de Jane en mi cabeza, que decía _nos veremos pronto._

Jenks no se tomó muy a gusto nuestro reencuentro, le sudaba todo el cuerpo y les temblaban las manos, a decir verdad fue muy cómico, Jasper se estresó controlando sus emociones, según él, por momentos tenía miedo más bien terror, y un poco de compasión, cuando me lo contó no paré de reírme, tal vez pensábamos que estábamos saliendo, pero no lo culpo siempre estábamos muy juntos.

Fuimos a comprar los autos, mañana lo llevarían a nuestra casa, tuvimos que hacerles un mapa para que no se pierdan, ya que estaba cerca del bosque y era fácil de perderse. Lo más rápido y fácil fue la enfermería del instituto, al mostrarle el currículum de Carlisle, que se lo habíamos sacado de su habitación antes de irnos, lo aceptaron de inmediato, estaban necesitando un médico urgente y bueno en su profesión, ya que en 6 días empezaba el instituto, por desgracia.

Por suerte llegamos cuando habían terminado de almorzar, Esme, como toda buena madre, nos ofreció comida, nuestra respuesta fue mutua, nos habíamos ido a comer solos a un restaurante.

Alice pov

Grité y chille de alegría al encontrar mi celular que hace dos días no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, estaba debajo de los almohadones de los sillones, seguro que se me habrá caído del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, siempre los ponía allí. Revisándolo, como lo hacía siempre que estaba aburrida, encontré una grabación, pero no llegue a escucharla porque tocaron el timbre, nunca nadie toca el timbre, nuestra casa estaba muy alejada de la sociedad.

-¡YO VOY!- grito emocionada, no pude llegar a la puerta ya que Jazzy me paró en el medio del camino.

-No ally, es una sorpresa, ya vas a ver- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me alzó como si yo fuese una pluma, no pesaba mucho pero el siempre lo hacía y nunca se cansaba, y me llevó hacia el salón que se encontraban toda nuestra familia, esperando la "sorpresa" como las odiaba.

-¿Pero quién va a abrir la puerta entonces?- Le pregunte, al instante pude notar que ni Emmett ni Bells estaban, así que asumí que fueron ellos-¿Qué sorpresa?- Volví a preguntar impaciente.

-Ya verás alice, es la mejor que pudieron haber recibido- _una tarjeta de crédito pensé_, ya la tengo me la regaló mi jazzy una semana después de que me mudara aquí.

-¡BELLA GASTASTE UAN FORTUNA! ¡MIRA ME COMPRASTE UN….! ¡AUCH!-gritó su hermano desde el jardín, yo refunfuñé, si no fuera por mi mejor amiga lo frenó ya sabría la sorpresa.

-¡EMMETT TE ESTAN ESCUCHANDO! – le criticó.

-¿nos compraron algo para todos?- Preguntó mi padre, medio incomodo al parecer, no querían que gastaran plata en él.

-Ya van a ver-dijo jazz con calma, ¿hay como lo lograba?

Bells vino caminando hacia adonde estábamos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy similar a la que tenía mi Jazz, seguida por su hermano que parecía estar todavía mas feliz.

-Primero le vamos a dar un obsequio a Carlisle-empezó a decir mi nueva hermana- Sabemos que te recibiste de médico, fuimos a la enfermería del instituto y… ¡te aceptaron! Empesás a trabajar cuando empiecen las clases ¿no es maravilloso?- mi padre se quedó en shock por lo que Bella le dijo, ese fue siempre su sueño, desde que vinimos a forks el trato de conseguir trabajo pero no pudo y viene Bells y se lo consigue de un día al otro, como la quiero.

-Vamos todos afuera que le mostramos su regalo, vos también mamá- como siempre, yo fui la primera en salir corriendo hacia afuera, mi ansiedad no para con nada, cuando vi la sorpresa pegue un grito ahogado.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- grité, en el jardín había ocho deportivos nuevos ¡OCHO!, cada uno era más lindo que el otro, empecé a dar brinquitos de la emoción, Jazz me agarró la mano y me guió hacia un porche tres turbos amarillo ¡había salido este mes!

-Como te gusta estar tanto a la moda, pensé que te gustaría este deportivo que recién había salido y te gustan los colores que llaman la atención, bueno, el amarrillo es uno, en el instituto te van a ver todos- me susurró solo para mí.

-Gracias, jazz, ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo? –le dije mirándole fijamente los ojos, sus ojos color dorado, el sonrió maliciosamente, seguramente lo habría planeado todo.

-Te llevaré a pasear, es un lugar muy lindo lleno de flores, te va a gustar-me dijo con su sonrisa perfecta- lleva la cámara, vas a sacar muchas fotos- cuando lo mire con ojitos de perrito dijo entre dientes- y la puedes subir al facebook- lo ultimo me hizo gritar de la emoción y abrazarlo.

El viaje fue corto, pero entretenido. Hablamos de un montón de cosas, me contó que auto recibió cada uno, y cosas sobre su vida que según él no eran muchas.

-Alice,-comenzó a decir- no lo aguanto más lo tengo que decir, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que eras especial, al pasar el tiempo con vos me hechizaste, me encanta todo de vos, como actúas, sos vos misma, y te amo tal como sos, me gustaría que seamos algo más que amigos-tomando más confianza agrego- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Al fin me había preguntado lo que yo estaba deseando desde hace un tiempo, claro que al preguntarlo, siempre tuvo su todo sensual en la voz.

Salte en sima de él envolviendo su cintura con mis piernas, el mundo no sería nada sin él.

-por supuesto que sí- le dije acercándome para besarlo, no fue como ese primer beso que tuvimos por el juego que habían dicho sus hermanos, este beso fue más romántico, duro muy poco pero fue hermoso.

-Te amo Jazzy- le dije sonriéndole contra sus labios.

-Yo mas mi Ally- cuando dijo esas palabras me derretí, es muy tierno

Estuvimos toda la tarde paseando, agarrándonos de la mano y besándonos, como lo harían todos los novios, cuando llegamos a casa decidimos decírselos más adelante a nuestros padres, pero era obvio que se lo íbamos a decir a nuestros hermanos. Llegamos a nuestra casa, alrededor de las 12 Pm, nadie nos dijo nada, al parecer Esme era muy flexible con los horarios.

Los Swam, se tuvieron que ir a hacer unos trámites, dejándonos a mí con mis hermanos, Carlisle estaba haciendo las compras.

-No puedo creer que Bella nos haya comprado todo esto- dijo rose.

-No fue solo Bells Rose, también fue Jasper- le recordó Edward, el me miro de arriba abajo y después embozó una sonrisa-al parecer alguien la paso bien hoy- se refería a mi

-¿por qué?- le pregunté haciéndome la víctima, ¿Por qué se da cuenta de todo? Pregunté para mí.

-Por tu sonrisa hermanita- Lo apoyó Rose.

-Bueno si, fue una de mis mejores tardes, jasper me preguntó si quería ser la novia- les conté muy brevemente para ser Alice Cullen.

-¿y qué dijiste?-Chillo mi hermana

-¡HAY ROSE! Dije que si, por supuesto- dije, al ver la cara de Edward supe que pasaba algo,1º sonreía bobamente y tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, un brillo de felicidad- al parecer no fui la única que le paso algo interesante hoy- solté.

-No- contestó sabiendo que se refería a él- hoy estábamos caminando por el bosque con bells y encontramos un prado, realmente hermoso, Bells estaba muy contenta y bueno yo también, estuvimos hablando un rato después nos empezamos a besar, después le pregunte si quería ser mi novia y acepto-Nos contó-La verdad es que estoy muy feliz.

-Pero alguien nos gano de mano Eddy-volví a decir, teniendo a mi hermana mirándome fijamente, no se lo esperaba- Rose esta de novia con Emmy hace una semana- Comenté, la cara de Rose era para una fotografía, no se imaginaba que lo diría.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-preguntó sorprendida, por un sueño pensé.

-Bella los vio y sabes cómo es ella, saca todo al toque y al parecer no se confundió, no lo sabe nadie más- Le informé.

Estuvimos platicando toda la tarde de lo que habíamos hecho con nuestros novios/a, cuando me acorde que tenía una grabación de voz en mi celular.

-¿Qué grabaste esta vez ally?- me preguntaron, claro además de las compras compulsivas me gustaba espiar a la gente.

-No lo sé, hace dos días que no encontraba mi celular, yo no la hice, dura 1 hora- Mis hermanos intercambiaron miradas, las mías duraban 3 o 4 horas como mínimo.

-Bueno entonces no queda más remedio que escucharla, aparte me aburro- comentó mi hermanito levantando ambas cejas, yo reprimí una sonrisa.

El celular había grabado una conversación de los Swam, al principio no se trataba de algo interesante, pero lo que me sorprendió fue cuando escuchamos a Emmett decir que iba a buscar una botella de vodka para cada uno. Después de eso preste atención.

_-En una semana empezaran el instituto- dijo esme en la grabación, haciendo que alguien se atragantase con lo que estaban tomando, el vodka._

_-¿En una semana?-preguntó emmett- tan rápido paso el tiempo._

_-yo ni me había dado cuenta y eso que somos vampiros- dijo bells, sin tener tono de burla en su voz._

-¿vampiros?-dijimos a coro, de seguro que era una broma.

_-tendríamos que comprarle convertibles a los chichos, yo quiero un jeep, ya que el mío me lo rompieron- dijo emmett_

Jasper me había contado hoy por la tarde que se lo habían roto por diversión y venganza, con razón Emmett parecía enojado.

_-Yo sola no fui-se defendió bells- creo que yo me compró un Mercedes blanco, descubrí que tengo debilidad hacia los blancos, y a Edward le compro un Volvo gris, no me miren así- _dijo, al parecer la miraron de forma rara, por el tono de su voz.

_-Bueno, yo el jeep el mismo que tenían antes capas que más moderno y a rose un BMW rojo, descapotable ¿les parece bien? –_dijo, como nadie dijo nada calculo que habrán hecho algún gestó o algo

_-Bueno para mí un Astron y a Alice un deportivo amarrillo 3 turbos- dijo jazz- a Alice le encantaba estar a la moda y ese auto salió este mes, así que no se quejaría- _hay como lo amo, me conoce re bien.

_-puedo mirar que ustedes están enamorados de los cullen ¿no es así?- dijo nuestra nueva madre._

_-mmm…- dijo Emmy._

_- Yo creería que…- le siguió Jazz._

_-Hay por dios, no lo pueden negar, Jazz estas re enganchado con Alice y no hablar de Emmett y Rose ayer los vi besándose y si siento atracción hacia Edward, es mi tua cantante- dijo Bells, _esa palabra ya la había utilizado, cuando se entero que Carlisle y Esme estaban casados ¿Qué significaría?.

_-¡BELLA!-gritaron sus dos hermanos, _al parecer no querían que lo supiese su madre.

_-Lo siento, pero tarde o temprano se sabría todo- le dijo- y no solo que nosotros gustamos de ellos sino que somos vampiros y que nos perdiguen los Vulturis por nuestros dones, lamento ser tan grosera, es la realidad._

_-Nuestra farsa solo va a poder durar como máximo dos años o tal vez tres más, se sarán cuanta que no crecemos porque nunca nos enfermamos, Carlisle es médico que pasará cuando quiera hacernos un chequeo, no tenemos sangre, ¿Qué propones que hagamos?- dijo Jazz apoyando a su gemela. _

_-Chicos, se que ustedes hacen todo el esfuerzo del mundo por mi y estoy agradecía por aquello pero todavía no estoy lista.-Les recordó su madre._

_-Tenemos suerte que los vulturis no se hayan dado cuenta de nuestro encuentro amoroso con humanos, las consecuencias son muchísimas-les dijo._

_-¿No podes con tu don saber la ubicación de ellos?- le preguntó Emmett._

_-No, solo pienso en la persona que quiero para que sufra, que reviva el dolor de su transformación o muchas veces peor con solo pensarlo pero no se su ubicación, así no funciona- dijo- capas que Garrett nos pudiera ayudar pero para que, no hay un propósito, ya sabemos que están en Volterra, cuando nos visiten ya lo sabremos, nos querrán matar._

_-Y estaremos listos para luchar-dijo emmett._

_-De acuerdo contigo hermano- dijo jazz._

_-Estaremos listos- repito lo bells- por ustedes y por los Cullen._

_-No los dejare atrás- dijo nuestra nueva madre._

Después que terminara la grabación nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-Vampiros ¿son vampiros?- preguntó Rose- No lo sé, ellos no parecen ser eso, pero no parecía una broma lo que estaban haciendo- se respondió a ella misma.

-No creo que bells pueda llegar a ocultar eso, ni Jazzy- les digo

-yo la amo a Bells y entiendo que ustedes amen a sus hermanos, pero hay muchas pruebas, nunca salen cuando hay sol, casi nunca comen con nosotros, su fobia hacia los vulturis, la tua cantante, a veces parece que hablan en otras épocas – dijo edward, si no hubiésemos visto la grabación nunca antes hubiese dudado de ellos, pero ahora, siento que estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano.

-¿Y si se lo preguntamos?- les sugerí.

-No ally, no es tan simple, son hipótesis, tenemos que tener alguna prueba- Me detuvo Rosie.

-Entonces, busquémosla- nos ordenó Edward

**De verdad, debo decir, que lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve una semana re ocupada.**

**Como siempre, espero que les guste, le puse mi mayor esfuerzo a este capítulo, la verdad es que no se cuando subiré los otro, pero espero que sean pronto, por ustedes.**

**Les informo que… mientras mas Reviews posea este Fic mas rápido actualizaré.**


	3. El ataque

Rosalie pov

Emmy llego tarde, a comparación de otros días. Traté de esperarlo despierta, pero no tuve éxito, me terminé durmiendo en un sillón de la sala mirando una película que se encontraba en el Dvd creo que era romeo y Julieta, esa habría sido Bella, a ella le encantaba esa película. También era el mismo sillón donde escuchamos la grabación que de ellos mismos admitían ser "vampiros", debo reconocer que al principio no me lo había creído, pero después de los que había dicho mi hermano, si habían posibilidades a que ello sea cierto.

Los Swam no comían casi nunca nada enfrente de nosotros, siempre ponían excusas que ya lo habían hecho anteriormente o que no tenían hambre, su piel tan blanca y extremadamente fría, aunque se pusieran al lado de la chimenea que poseía la casa o de la calefacción seguían fríos, su belleza, incluso mayor que la mía. Sus movimientos tan ágiles, tan seguros de sí mismos.

Un movimiento delicado en mi hombro derecho me sacó de mis sueños.

-Mi amor, despierta- me dijo dulcemente mi osito en mi oído haciéndome sonreír, sabía que él fuera lo que fuera yo lo seguiría amando como lo hacía ahora, o tal vez mucho mas.

-Mmm… ¿Y si no quiero? – Le pregunte aun con mis ojos serrados, me di vuelta quedando de espaldas a él, me gustaba hacerme la difícil con él, con todo el mundo técnicamente.

-Si no te levantas, no veras el desayuno que preparé para ti- me respondió, juró que por un momento me imaginé la expresión de su cara al decírmelo.

Lo medité por unos segundos, aquí realmente me encontraba cómoda y acogedora. Pero el riquísimo aroma de las tostadas que seguramente provenía de la cocina me hacía rugir mi estomago vació, provocando la risa de mi Osito, Realmente estaba hambirenta.

-Está bien- termine contestándole, ganándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su parte- Pero… -Seguí y pude notar como su expresión cambio notablemente-Tu comerás con migo- le ordené provocaron que su sonrisa se formara en una mueca.

-Rosie, yo ya co…- Trató de protestar, como lo hacía siempre que quería desayunar con él, pero esta vez haría lo que yo le diría.

-Vamos Emmett no me protestes a mí, soy tu novia y eso es lo que deseo- Le dije con ademán de orden para luego agregar con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Qué eres vampiro que no comerás conmigo?- Mi pregunta parecía más a una broma, pero sabía que algo ocultaba, su expresión de la cara de lo demostraba todo, hasta su hermana, Bella, tuvo que saltar para defenderlo.

-JAJAJ, que graciosa Rosalie- Me dijo, raro, raramente me nombraba con mi nombre completo, ella solía decirme, Rose o Rosie, seguramente ella estaba sospechando algo, capas ella sabría que trataba de descubrir que eran y se asustaba al saber que estaba tan cerca –Emmett comerá contigo como lo hacen las parejas adolecentes, no queremos que mi hermano sea anoréxico- Siguió diciendo por arriba de la carcajada de su gemelo.

Observé casi todo el tiempo, en el desayuno, como comía mi Emmett, parecía no masticar las tostadas untadas con mermeladas que le preparé, mordía un pedazo y lo tragaba directamente, y no solamente él, sino también Bella y Jasper, hasta incluso la misma Esme, nuestra nueva madre, todos ellos miraban con desprecio la comida que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Emmett se levantó enseguida con una mano en la boca y salió corriendo fuera de la cocina, seguramente al baño para vomitar seguidos por casi todos, que se mostraban preocupados. Solamente en la cocina, nos quedamos todavía sin saber lo sucedido los gemelos y yo.

-No es tan fuerte como aparenta serlo- Dijo al aire mi hermanastra mordiendo un pedazo de tostada.

-Dime la verdad Rosie, ¿te gusta como cocina Emmett?- Me preguntó Jasper mirando asqueadamente la comida.

-…-Suspiré al no saber qué contestar.

-Te lo dije, a nadie le gusta su comida- Le apoyo su gemela, reprimiendo una sonrisa- menos a nosotros- Esa última oración me hizo pensar, capas lo diría con un código oculto, _Verás Jazzy menos a nosotros que bebemos sangre _me imagine la voz de Bella diciendo aquello.

-A decir verdad, no es algo fabuloso, pero tampoco horrible, la podría comer fácilmente como el queso de Soja- Les expliqué, levantándome y dirigiéndome al lavadero para lavar los platos que utilizamos, como los vasos para la leche descremada o el jugo de naranja y los cuchillos para untar.

Cuando lavaba un cuchillo filoso se me ocurrió una idea, Tal vez no muy brillante, pero la única que se me ocurría por el momento para saber una vez por todas la verdad, nosotros necesitábamos pruebas para saber si ellos de verdad son vampiros.

Deslicé el cuchillo por la palma de mi mano, haciéndome un tajo donde brotaba bastante sangre. El lugar se puso tenso de repente, enseguida me arrepentí de lo que había hecho me empezó a doler demasiado instintivamente agarre un trapo y lo presioné en mi mano.

-JASPER NO- gritó Bella, provocando que me diera vuelta.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, pude observar como Jasper venía corriendo hacia donde me encontraba parada, yo instintivamente retrocedí varios pasos para atrás tropezándome y cayéndome al suelo, Jasper se lanzó arriba mío y tuve sus dientes de mi hermano centímetro de mi cara, mejor dicho de mi cuello, pero Bella fue más rápida lo sacó de arriba mío revoleándolo hacia una pared, destruyéndola. Sabía que Bella estaba en shock, como yo me encontraba ahora, no sabía qué hacer.

Jasper se iba a levantar de nuevo pero algo lo detuvo, se cayó al suelo y empezó a gritar de dolor.

-Emmett encárgate de tu hermano- Le dijo en vos baja, yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para lo grar escucharla. Solo podía ver la figura de mi hermanastro en el piso gritando de dolor y parecía que poseía convulsiones.

-Ignóralo- me ordenó acercándose a mí, sus ojos ya no eran como los recordaban de un color oro fundido, sino que ahora eran negro carbón.

Ella me alzó en brazos como si yo pesase solo una pluma y me llevo a una velocidad rapidísima, tan rápido que no pude mirar adonde nos dirigíamos ya que alrededor mío todo era borroso y me provocaba mareos.

Delicadamente ella me depositó en una cama, pude reconocer que era su habitación, pero aun que encontraba medio grogui.

En un segundo para el otro ella se encontraba al lado mío con una caja de primeros auxilios, vendándome rápidamente, pero con delicadeza y cuidado mi mano.

-Por favor, no lo culpes- me dijo sollozando- por favor, no es su culpa, para él es mucho sacrificio vivir con humanos, te prometo que no sucederá de nuevo, el se alimentará mas y nosotros estaremos para protegerte al igual que tus hermano.

Con mi mano buena acaricié la cara de mi hermana, sin poder evitar que se deslizaran algunas lágrimas mas por mis mejillas.

-Bella no te culpes, yo no lo odio- Después confesé- Todo fue mi culpa.

Bella me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No te cu…-me empezó a decir.

-Fue mi culpa- le grite cortándole lo que diría- nosotros nos enteramos que había una leve posibilidad de que ustedes pudieran ser vampiros, y se me ocurrió a mí la idea de cortarme la mano, no fue un accidente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula.

-Lo siento- solo pude agregar.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER ROSALIE!- me gritó furiosa para salir de su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Esme tuvo que venir para consolarme acompañada de Emmett, ellos me entendían, no me culpaban de lo que hice, creían que ellos en otra oportunidad hubiesen hecho lo mismo.

-A mi me convirtieron mucho siglos atrás- comenzó a contar Esme su historia a todos nosotros, Emmett solo asentía con la cabeza- No sé quien me convirtió, solo que desperté sola y sin nadie. Durante años, décadas anduve sola por el mundo, claro está que conocí a muchos otros vampiros, pero nunca fueron de mi agrado. Desde el principio de mi transformación bebí sangre animal, no me gustaba ver los rostros de los humanos aterrados al saber lo que les sucedería…- Esme se perdió en sus pensamientos, provocando que mi padre la abrazara.

-Esme nos encontró en 1810 muriendo, a mis hermanos y a mí nos había atacado un Oso en el bosque, ella nos convirtió a nuestro lecho de muerte- contó mi osito, yo todavía no podía creer que nos estuvieran contando todo, o que esto fuese real.

-De a partir de ese momento ellos fueron mis hijos, ustedes ya saben el resto conocí al Carlisle y me enamoré de él, sin poder dejarlo desprotegido, sin tenerlo a mi lado, fui egoísta y lo siento tanto.

La habitación donde nos encontrábamos se lleno de un incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué es la tua cantante y los Vulturis?-Antes de que Esme o Emmett pudieran contestar apareció Bella junto con Jasper en el marco de la puerta

-La tua cantante- lo dijo hasta con el tono- Significa el canto de las sirenas, como su sangre canta para ellas- Bella miró a Edward y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Los Vulturis es el gobierno vampírico, el que castiga si no respetas las leyes, también allí se encuentran los vampiros con mejores dones, en su guardia.

-Excepto nosotros- Agregó Bells.

-Excepto nosotros- le siguió su hermano.

-Amor ¿Cómo es eso que excepto nosotros?- le pregunto su duende.

Desde de que Jasper tomara una bocanada de aire comenzó a relatar

-Muchos vampiros poseen dones, como otros no, Emmett posee el don de paralizar a las personas, por eso el primer día que nos vieron estábamos tenidos de colores extraños, el nos paralizo para poder hacerlo- Nos explico- Esme no posee ningún don, pero trajo a esta vida la maternidad y el amor.

-Nosotros vendríamos a ser los más poderos, yo poseo un escudo mental que también forma un espejo, revotando los poderes que me mandan puedo dar electricidad con solo pensarlo, como le hice a Jazz hace tan solo un tiempo cuando casi ataca a Rosie, en cambio Jazz solo con el tacto y puede manipular las emociones- nos explico.

Jasper se paró y me abrazó ganándose un gruñido de parte de mi Osito, que Jasper ignoró.

-Lo siento hermana.- me dijo sinceramente.

-Yo también lamento todo lo que transcurrió-.

**Realmente lamento con todo mi ser lo que les hice esperar, traté de poner más información pero francamente este capítulo no me gusto mucho**

**Reviews?**


	4. complicaciones

Bella pov

Los recuerdos siempre perduran, mas en nosotros, por nuestra forma de ser.

Aun no puedo creer que todo esto esté sucediendo en realidad… los Cullen no nos temen, como tendrían que temernos cualquier persona normal.

-Ellos no son normales- Me había dicho Jazz en unos de mis ataques de nervios.

-Lo sé- le había respondido, después de ser tranquilizada por su don.

Después del accidente, Rosalie no sufrió ninguna consecuencia mental, solo poseía la cortadura de su mano, que lentamente iba sanando, por lo tanto la tenía que tener vendada. Ella aun seguía amando con locura a su "Osito", mi hermano sin importar lo que fuese, aunque casi pierde su vida por nuestra especie.

Edward, bueno _mi _Edward, no deja un minuto de su tiempo sin estar al lado mío, y viceversa, se que un mundo donde el no vivera yo no existiría, varias veces pensé en proponerle que se una a nuestra forma de vida, pero no lo hice, no sería capaz de hacerle una pregunta que podría acabar con su vida, con la posibilidad de formar una familia y ser feliz.

Jasper, fue el que más le afectó el accidente, decía que era el causante de todo, que tenía que a ver estado preparado para esa situación, ya que una cortadura le podría pasar a cualquier humano, si te cortas sangras, ese era su lema, y el por ser vegetariano tenía que a ver podido con aquello. Pero siempre estaba Alice, quien era la única capaz de convencerlo de que no era así.

Y hoy, lamentablemente, volvemos al instituto.

-¿No es fabuloso? Conoceremos personas nuevas, nosotros compartiremos las clases, se enteraran que Jasper sale con alguien…- Canturreaba Alice.

A Alice le encantaba sacar fotos, en las mayorías de ellas estuvo Jazz. Al subirlas al facebook hubo muchas personas que comentaron, y creo que hubo muchas sorpresas al ver la foto de Alice y Jasper besándose, eso sacó de las casillas a la duende, pero después de explicarles que creían a Jasper Gay, rompió en carcajadas.

-Se enteraran que Jazzy no es gay- dijo Emmett por lo bajo, provocándome reírme a carcajadas.

-No le veo lo graciosos, esos humanos dicen cualquier cosa- Se defendió Jasper y Alice asentía en su defensa.

-Como sea- Les respondí, luego me dirigí a Alice- Ally, se que tu quieres conocer a gente nueva, ve, pero no nos involucres en aquello, nosotros no socializamos- Le advertí.

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto con su típico puchero, que como siempre, conmovió a Jasper.

Yo no supe que responder, no se me ocurría que inventar.

-Porque si hacemos amistades con humanos, ellos se mueren y a nosotros nos queda el dolor-Dijo, sin darse cuenta Emmett.

Mi gemelo y yo nos quedamos con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que la estaba hiriendo? ¿No se dio cuenta que esto traería consecuencias? Como que ellos pidieran su transformación. Trate de pensar algo para cambiar de tema.

-Mmm… -Comencé- Yo iré en mi deportivo junto con mi Eddy, tu Alice en tu porche con Jasper y Rosalie en el suyo con Emmy, ¿de acuerdo?- todos asintieron, y hicimos las ordenes que nos ordenó Alice, que incluían como iríamos vestidos.

Me mire en el espejo de mi habitación por quinta vez y negué con mi cabeza, me di vuelta incapaz de mirarme de nuevo en el espejo.

-Este no es mi estilo- Le dije a mi novio, que se encontraba recostado en mi cama mirándome como lucía para ir al Instituto.

-Te vez muy sexy- Me respondió, embozando esa sonrisa que me hacía derretirme.

Alice, mi mejor amiga, aunque en este preciso momento lo estaba dudando me obligo a ponerme una un vestido negro apretado al cuerpo, marcándome mis curvas, además poseía a lo largo de la parte delantera del vestido un cierre, con las botas negras hasta las rodillas de tacón aguja.

-Bueno, vallamos- dije poniéndome mis lentes de sol, provocando la risa de mi fiel novio.

Hicimos, como todos los días de todo el año, la entrada Swam. Emmett siempre iba delantero, Yo me encontraba segunda e y bien entrabamos al estacionamiento hacía rechinar mis ruedas llamando la atención de los humanos, luego entraba Jasper a una velocidad increíble, estacionándolo elegantemente.

-Empieza la diversión- Le informé a Edward, cuando él se bajo del deportivo, para abrirme la puerta como lo haría un caballero.

Salí en forma Sexy, como me lo había explicado Rose que tendría que hacer, Le di mi mano mientas sacaba una pierna afuera del deportivo, luego agitaba mi cabello y salí con una sonrisa triunfante. Todos los chicos del Instituto me miraban, asiendo poner a Edward celoso.

-¿Edward acaso estas celoso?- Le pregunté en forma de Burla.

El con una sonrisa perfecta se acerco a centímetros de mi rosto y sonrió con su sonrisa boba, Aun siendo un vampiro esa sonrisa me deslumbraba.

-No- mintió- Solo demuestro lo que es mío- agregó antes de besarme apasionadamente.

El beso me hizo tabalearme y recostarme en el Volvo de él, pero nunca cortamos el beso, excepto cuando Emmett vino y se paro al lado de nosotros mirándonos directamente, lo que nos incomodo.

-Emmett- refunfuñamos a la vez.

-¡EMMETT SWAM!- gritó una chica morocha, creo que se llamaba Jessica Stanley- Mi amor, te estuvo llamando todas las vacaciones- le dijo colgándose de los brazos.

Yo, silenciosamente agarre mi celular y empecé a grabar todo, mientras Edward reía por lo bajo, ya Rosalie al escuchar el nombre de su "Osito" en otra personase enfureció.

-¿Quién eres?- Le preguntó lo mejor posible, sin éxito.

-La novia de Emmy- Respondió la otra, todavía colgada al cuello de Emmett.

Rosalie mas enojada aun, se acerco y con su mano buena la agarró de los pelos a la otra para que suelte a su novio y la tiro lejos.

-Lo siento, pero te informo que YO Rosalie Cullen, soy su novia- Le dijo acercándose a Emmett y dándole un besito en sus labios- Y yo soy la única que comparto la cama con el perra- Le mintió, Emmett ni ella tuvieron relaciones, los vampiros y humanos no pueden, sería mucha tentación.

Termine de grabar y Edward me agarró mi mano derecha para dirigirnos a clase.

Al entrar en la clase de biología todos se quedaron petrificados, mirándome… mirándolo. Celosa me puse enfrente de MI Edward para que no lo vieran, provocando la risa de este.

-Señorita Swam, a su asiento con…-Empezó a decir el profesor.

-Con Edward Cullen, mi novio- Le dije asiendo énfasis a la palabra NOVIO, le agarré la mano a Edward y dirigirme a mi asiento con él.

La clase había sido muy aburrida, ya este tema ya lo había visto varias veces.

-Te vez tan linda celosa- rompió en silencio Edward.

-No estoy celosa- Mentí.

-Mmm, ¿nadie te dijo que no sabes mentir?-me pregunto, si fuese humana estaría roja como un tomate.

Solamente asentí.

-Lo sabía- Logré admitir, provocando que riera.

Las horas ya no transcurrieron lentas como de costumbre, sino, de manera rápida, con Edward a mi lado, ya no me sentía más sola.

El transcurso hacía mi casa fue largo, pero interesante, Edward me hacía preguntas como ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? ¿Tus flores?, yo lo mirada cariñosa y respondía todas su preguntas ya que en el día de hoy, según él, no podía yo realizar ninguna.

-Vamos amor dime tu color preferido- Me dijo por tercera vez.

-El verde- le confesé agachando mi cabeza- por tus ojos- concluí.

El no pudo responder nada ya que el auto paro bruscamente haciéndome estampar con el vidrio, lo mire enfadada, aunque era vampiro no me gustaba estamparme con cosas.

Iba a gritarle cuando el aroma de un vampiro se hizo muy presente, un aroma que conocía muy bien.

-Jane- logré decir, antes que unas manos me sacaran del auto. –Pequeña zorra- le grité, mandándole una descarga eléctrica. Sonreía al ver como se retorcía de dolor.

-Para eso Isabella- Me grito se gemelo.

Me gire sorprendida al no haber notado antes su presencia.

Segundos después grité de horror.

Rosalie, Alice y mi Edward estaban rodeados por tres vampiros, cuyo nombre no conocía.

Jazz y Emmy, también.

-No los lastimes- Le grite con horror en mi voz – Por favor- les supliqué.

Alec y Jane, ya recuperada, rieron a carcajadas.

-Por fin los encontramos- Habló Aro, saliendo del bosque.

-Cobarde- Le dije entre dientes, poniéndome en posición para atacar.

Me envaré al ver como los vampiros aproximaban sus colmillos a los cuellos de los Cullen, Grité.

-Shh, Shh- Se limitó a decir- Como te había dicho antes, poseen tú y tu gemelo dos opciones, unirse a nosotros o… morir- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-Pero… cambiaremos un poco las reglas, Unirse a nosotros o…-

-Los humanos morirán- Concluyó Jane, con vos sádica.

En mi mente pasaron un montón de posibilidades. Pero decidí la última al verlo a Jazz asintiendo en mi dirección.

**Realmente lamento la tardanza, tuve que estudiar para los parciales y todavía no termino, les resumo algo en 7 días tengo 9 pruebas :S**

**Espero que les guste. **


	5. Los ángeles no deben sufrir

Bella pov

_-Vamos amor dime tu color preferido- Me dijo por tercera vez._

_-El verde- le confesé agachando mi cabeza- por tus ojos- concluí._

_El no pudo responder nada ya que el auto paro bruscamente haciéndome estampar con el vidrio, lo mire enfadada, aunque era vampiro no me gustaba estamparme con cosas._

_Iba a gritarle cuando el aroma de un vampiro se hizo muy presente, un aroma que conocía muy bien._

_-Jane- logré decir, antes que unas manos me sacaran del auto. –Pequeña zorra- le grité, mandándole una descarga eléctrica. Sonreía al ver como se retorcía de dolor._

_-Para eso Isabella- Me grito su gemelo._

_Me gire sorprendida al no haber notado antes su presencia._

_Segundos después grité de horror._

_Rosalie, Alice y mi Edward estaban rodeados por tres vampiros, cuyo nombre no conocía._

_Jazz y Emmy, también._

_-No los lastimes- Le grite con horror en mi voz – Por favor- les supliqué._

_Alec y Jane, ya recuperada, rieron a carcajadas._

_-Por fin los encontramos- Habló Aro, saliendo del bosque._

_-Cobarde- Le dije entre dientes, poniéndome en posición para atacar._

_Me envaré al ver como los vampiros aproximaban sus colmillos a los cuellos de los Cullen, Grité._

_-Shh, Shh- Se limitó a decir- Como te había dicho antes, poseen tú y tu gemelo dos opciones, unirse a nosotros o… morir- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-Pero… cambiaremos un poco las reglas, Unirse a nosotros o…-_

_-Los humanos morirán- Concluyó Jane, con vos sádica._

_En mi mente pasaron un montón de posibilidades. Pero decidí la última al verlo a Jazz asintiendo en mi dirección._

Podría no ser la más rápida, ni la más inteligente.

Pero era la más poderosa.

Con un rápido movimiento me gire para atacar a los vampiros que vinieron a rodearme, mientras les mandaba cargas eléctricas demasiado potentes a Jane y a Alec, que se encontraban retorciéndose en el frio asfalto.

-_ojala pudiesen morir por ese dolor –pensé._

Emmett y Jasper vinieron a ayudarme con los 3 vampiros que me quedaban, ya que ellos hace pocos segundos mataron a los que los sujetaban, cada vez que atacábamos íbamos sacándolos del camino de los Cullen, los íbamos alejando para que no pudieran atacarnos.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis movimientos y en los de ellos, que me envían para atacarme, que no me había dado cuenta de lo que hacían los Cullen, solo volví a la realidad cuando le estaba decapitando al último vampiro, con el gritó de Alice hizo voltéame.

La desesperación se había apoderado de mí, tanto como en mis hermanos.

Fuimos corriendo hacia adonde se encontraban, la escena me dejo petrificada. Tanto Mi Edward, como Rose y Alice se retorcían en el piso por la ponzoña de vampiro.

Me agarre la cara con ambas manos, había sido tan estúpida, había corrido a los demás vampiros de su alcance, pero me había olvidado de Aro Vulturi.

-Hay no- Susurré saliendo del shock, mi Edward.

-Jasper sal de aquí- Le escuche decir a Emmett, había demasiada sangre fresca para que el pudiese controlarse.

-Puedo con esto Emm- Le dijo, lo que yo también sabía.

Siendo aun un vampiro todo pareció que no sucedía, como si esto pudiese ser una pesadilla. En solo unos pocos segundos estuve al lado de Edward, me arrodille para sostenerle la mano y apretarla suavemente contra mi pecho.

-Lo siento- Le dije rompiendo a sollozar- Lo siento tanto.

Edward se estremeció al escuchar mi voz, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

_-Los ángeles no deberían sufrir- me dije a mi misma mentalmente._

-Edward- le dije con una sonrisa débil, aunque claramente la felicidad no llego a mis ojos.

-MÁTAME- me gritó, sufriendo por el dolor de la transformación.

Retrocedí ante aquellas palabras, me deje caer en el piso y mecerme hasta que pensara algo.

-Esto no debería estar sucediendo, hacía no debía terminar todo- Susurre.

Emmett estaba destrozado, agarraba a Rosalie y la acunaba en su pecho, instantáneamente me tape los oídos al escuchar los gritos de Rose.

Cuando vi a Alice se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, Jazz también la sostenía en sus brazos sollozando débilmente, pero ella no gritaba ni suplicara que la mataran, solo lo miraba y sonreía, a pesar del dolor que estaba pasando.

-Vamos a casa, Esme sabrá que hacer- Les dije a mis hermanos.

Emmett se ofreció a llevar a Edward y Rosalie al mismo tiempo, pero no le di importancia, me agache y agarré a Edward que se retorcía de dolor.

El camino fue silencioso, solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos apresurados rompiendo todas clases de plantas y troncos al pisarlas.

-los ángeles no deberían sufrir- les dije –Mi Edward no debía de sufrir.

Pero a pesar del dolor que el pasaba, a pesar del dolor que yo pasaba, se me formo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo y mi Edward viviríamos eternamente.

Uno para el otro.

Como solo una persona.

**Se que tarde en publicar este capítulo, tarde demasiado para mi gusto.**

**Pero como les dije antes tengo un montón de pruebas y me es difícil seguir subiendo, Trate de hacerme un "huequito", por así decirlos, para publicarlos. **

**No quiero que este sea el final de todo el Fic, por lo tanto más tarde subiré otro capítulo que diga cómo será su vida cuando ellos se transformen en vampiros y que pasará con Carlisle.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho con este ya que no sabía cómo seguirlo c:, aunque este sea unos de los más cortos que haya escrito, es el que más me gusto.**

**Reviews?**


	6. Para toda la eternidad

Bella Pov

El brazo frío de Carlisle, se entrelazó con el mío. Como cualquier padre haría para llevar a su hija al altar para una boda, como mi padre hace para llevarme al altar, hacia mi boda.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó ansioso, quizás más ansioso de lo que yo me encontraba, reconocí.

-5 minutos Bells, 5 minutos- se escucho la voz de Alice, la dama de honor.

-Lista- le respondí.

_Había pasado años desde que el incidente con los Vulturis sucedió, Carlisle el mismo día nos había pedido convertirlo para estar eternamente con nosotros y sus hijos. Aun recuerdo la transformación, en ningún momento me había despegado de al lado de Edward, sus gritos inundaban toda la habitación y maldecía por no haberlo podido impedir. El había sido el primero en despertar confuso. Tardaron algunos meses en poder ir por las calles rodeados de gente humana. Nosotros los habíamos ayudado en todo lo que ellos necesitaban, porque en realidad nosotros éramos los culpables._

_Los Vulturis no volvieron a molestarnos después de eso, tal vez recapacitaron y se dieron cuenta de que si volvían se verían con nuestra ira._

_Hasta llego el mejor día de mi existencia, Edward me había pedido casarme con él. Todo fue magnífico, y creo que Alice tuvo que ver en eso. Me había llevado a la cima de una montaña y me había dicho lo mucho que me amaba y ahí fue cuando sacó una cajita con un hermoso añillo de diamantes. En ese momento me hubiese gustado poder llorar, me había arrojado a sus brazos feliz y grite "si!". Fue cómico, pero a la vez muy romántico._

Caminaba por el pasillo entre la gente, mi único objetivo era llegar a él hacia mi Edward. Y casi como su fuese un milagro, estuve a su lado, después de lo que parecieron décadas para mí. Toda nuestra familia estaba allí, felices de vernos a nosotros y supe que siempre lo seríamos, felices eternamente, como la familia que siempre quisimos. Y finalmente dijimos "acepto", y ahora mi existencia cobró vida.

**Se que es corto, pero este es el final.**

**Espero que es haya gustado, me encanto mucho hacerte este fic y al fin terminarlo.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Y agradezco a todas mis fieles seguidoras/res. **


End file.
